Say Something
by Chibi-bakanalu
Summary: Juste un mini-os sur la chanson "Say Something" de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera (même si je pense que vous aviez deviné)parmi d'autres. Il se passe pendant le retour au ditrict 12 après les 74th Hunger Games. Enjoy !


**Say Something**

« Katniss ?

Je lâche ta main. Je commence à comprendre et les pièces s'assemblent dans mon esprit.

Tout ça, c'était uniquement pour les Jeux. La manière dont tu t'es comportée.

Pas uniquement, dis-tu.

Alors, dans quelle mesure ? Non, laisse tomber. J'imagine que la vraie question, c'est : que va-t-il rester de tout ça, une fois que nous serons rentrés chez nous ?

Je te pose cette question, avec encore un peu d'espoir. Trop d'espoir.

Je n'en sais rien. Plus on se rapproche du district 12, moins je sais où j'en suis.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<em>**  
><em>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter<br>Je serai celui qui t'aimera si tu me veux  
>Je t'aurais suivi partout<br>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter_

Eh bien, fais-moi savoir quand tu y verras plus clair, te lancé-je douloureusement après avoir attendu plus de détails.

Et je pars. Je n'en peux plus.

**_And I am feeling so small  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all_**  
><em>Et je me sens si petit<br>C'était au dessus de mes moyens  
>Je ne comprends plus rien<em>

Je m'enferme dans mon compartiment sans porter attention aux autres. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je voudrais te pleurer, comme si je t'avais perdu. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais eu. Même te pleurer serait un mensonge. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<em>**  
><em>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter<br>Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te comprendre  
>Je t'aurais suivi partout<br>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter_

Je me souviens de ton mutisme alors que je te quittais. Et aussi horrible que ça puisse être j'aimerais retourner dans l'arène : dans « notre » grotte ou bien même avec les baies. Quand je croyais encore que tu m'aimais vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais retourner à ce moment et avaler ces fichues baies ! Tout aurait été comme il faut ! Je serai mort en croyant mon amour réciproque et je serai mort pour te protéger. Je l'aurai fait dans tous les cas. Oui, c'est vrai, te laisser,seule, si ton amour était vrai, aurait pu être cruel. Mais il est faux et je deviens encore plus égoïste maintenant. Je veux que tu me reviens, même si c'est un mensonge.

Soudain, je réalise que je m'en doutai depuis le début mais à cause du venin, de la fièvre, de l'atmosphère des Jeux ou simplement et sûrement de mon énorme envie d'y croire, j'ai laissé passer. Et maintenant, je suis sur le point de te dire adieu.

**_And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye_**  
><em>Et je ravalerai ma fierté<br>Tu es la seule que j'aime  
>Mais je suis sur le point de te dire adieu<em>

**Alors je reste dans mon compartiment, me préparant, ravalant ma fierté, à abandonner, t'abandonner. Toi, la seule personne que j'ai aimé et sûrement que j'aimerais. Finalement, je ne t'ai jamais comprise car je ne suis pas à la hauteur.**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>And anywhere, I would've followed you_**  
><em>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter<br>Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te comprendre  
>Peu importe le lieu, Je t'aurais suivi partout<em>

**À notre arrivée au district 12, je convins que tu n'es qu'une étrangère, car dorénavant c'est ce que tu devras être pour moi. Malgré ça, je te tends la main.**

**Une dernière fois ? Pour le public ?**

**Pour moi, pour abandonner. Tu la prends et la serre. Je sais que malgré tout, j'attends quelque chose. Dis quelque chose avant que je ne te quitte. Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>And anywhere, I would've followed you_**  
><em>Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter<br>Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te comprendre  
>Peu importe le lieu, Je t'aurais suivi partout<em>

**Dis quelque chose.**


End file.
